Baby Daddy Itachi Uchiha
by xXxMakikoxRyuuxXx
Summary: This is a request for quizzywriterluv, which is also posted on another site of mine, I don't own none of the characters; only the plot. OCxItachi.


*Baby Daddy* Itachi Uchiha (Request for Quizzywriterluv)

**Name: Mel Ikkitou **

**Age: 18**

**Village: Konoha **

**Rank: ANBU captain**

**Looks:**

**Abilities: Able to use all the elements (fire, water, earth, wind, light, dark etc.)**

**Family: Father, Mother, Elder sister and brother.**

**Personality: Caring, flirty towards Itachi, sweet, protective of friends and family**

**Horoscope Sign: Leo**

**STORY START:**

You were out searching around, protecting the perimeter as usual, you see something in the distance. Jumping from tree top to tree top you hid your chakra so that you will blend in but as you saw the passing object you recognize who it was immediately. Then a sudden kunai flew towards your direction, the infamous Uchiha stood there with his sharigan active.

"It's been so long I forgot you even existed, weasel." You teased, his same expression stayed as you waited.

"Mel." He said and was suddenly in front of you.

"What are you doing here?" You ask him.

"My own reason, Kisame lets go." Itachi says with no expression in his voice.

"She is Anbu. We can't let her live." Kisame says to Itachi.

"We are not here for her." He stated, and you looked down sadden by his words. Angry at the man you cared for long ago, fire burned at the tips of your fingers. You shot out balls of flame towards them but only Itachi dodged, leaving Kisame to take the hit.

"Y-you bitch!" Kisame yells, standing firmly to your ground, shaking the earth below him. You stopped, looking at them fiercely. "You're not even worth the time let alone the death." You mutter, Itachi smirked under the zipper of his cloak as his partner Kisame started to grow angry with each passing second.

"One day woman, one day." Kisame warns, you shrug your shoulders turning your back to them. "Mel!" Your team's second ranking officer calls, and as that took your attention you knew they were gone. "Yes, Ryuzaki?" You reply, the poor girl huffs from lack of breath. "T-the elders wish to see you." She says, you nod your head.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki." You say, then poof you were gone. Soon showing up in front of the Hokage building, you knocked on the door. "Enter." He says, you opened and closed the doors. "Elder sir?" You say, bowing your head in respect. "Ah yes Mel, as you know without a Hokage to stand abroad, duties will be ceased or limited. Master Jiraiya went to look for princess Tsunade, we hope to keep your corporation still, will you lend your strength until then?" He asks, looking at you.

"Yes, I am aware as Anbu captain, and as such I am for this village and the people so you may request what is needed. Sir is there a reason as to why you are asking this?" You ask. "It is about your next mission, to guard Uzumaki Naruto, even though he is with Jiraiya, I wish for you to follow them both while silently watching over him." He says, you take the scroll looking at it. "Very well, is that all?" You ask, they both nod their heads.

Two months has pass, you were in a hotel watching over the room Jiraiya and Naruto were sharing when suddenly. You see Sasuke running around from door to door, his expression of fear written on his face. _'Sasuke.'_ You thought to yourself remembering all the times you use to share with his family before the massacre. "This is going to be troublesome." You say to yourself, while tapping your index finger to your lower lip. You turn around, grabbing your weapons pouch and headed on out the door.

"Ahh!" You hear being shouted, and there was the room Naruto stayed in the door opened and Sasuke about to do the Chidori, which failed. "I call to thee, summoning Mizu no Ryuu!" You shout, and a whirl of water starts to form in the of a dragon, launch towards Itachi and his partner. "Itachi where di-" Kisame starts, but Itachi looks to the area and you knew he recognized that move. "Mel." He calls, you come over smiling flirty at him. "Ita-kun." You reply, swaying your hips. You knew the Uchiha brother's very well, just before anything Itachi disappears, again leaving Kisame behind, only then you notice Itachi gone.

Suddenly, Itachi has Sasuke pinned to the wall you walk over to him, stopping mere two feet from them. Just when you were about to make a move to him the hall was engulfed in a mouth like substance, making the two Akatsuki leave. "Jiraiya-sensei." You say, smiling and you looked over your shoulder seeing the white haired sage standing there. "I should have known, you were the one following." He marked grabbing Sasuke from inside the wall, releasing the jutsu. "Yes." You simply reply, picking Naruto up in your arms carrying him.

The four of you all arrive back to Konoha, safely as you and Jiraiya take Naruto and Sasuke to the hospital. You turn to leave but were stopped by Jiraiya, facing him as he says to you. "You were close to both Itachi and Sasuke, do you not wish to take Itachi down?" He asks, you shake your head no to him. "I do not, it is not in my place sensei." You reply, leaving. He sighs at your response, while smirking. It was dusk, as you open and close your shoji doors. You walked into your room, suddenly tossing a kunai in the far corner of your dim lit room.

"So here you are visiting me, why?" You ask, already familiar to energy of the person, again swaying your hips and turning around like a shy girl. His blood colored sharingan eyes flow over as his arms wrap around your waist, his breath tickling the back of your ear and neck. "Melmel." He whispers in your ear, sending shivers all around your body as you dance against him. "Yes, Ita-kun?" You seductively call out, making him quiver with excitement, he turns you around facing him, his lips firmly pressed to yours, as you kiss him back.

Your body longing for his soft cold touch, as his hands led away the clothing from your and his body. He leads you to your bed laying your back down, the night grew with hours of passion sulking in every movement with such reply. Morning came, the bright sun shinning in your room as you turn on your side feeling his arms still protectively around you. This moment, you wish more then ever to freeze, but instead you allowed him to do as he pleased, closing your eyes as things grew to new heights with his hands leading your body on along with his…

Your right hand moves stray hairs from his face, as you smile looking over his sleeping features. "Morning." You softly whisper as he opens his eyes. "Morning." He replies, sitting up. You followed suit moving behind him, your arms over his shoulders as you hugged his back. "Are you going to stay or leave?" You ask, while leaning your head on his shoulder blade. He looks at you from the side turning slightly as he replies. "I shouldn't have stayed, Mel even though you are the only other person who knows the truth. I must still bare it alone, I know when time comes either I or Sasuke will be fated, but until then watch over my younger brother."

You moved from him as he stood up, putting his clothing back on just as you dressed for your work. "I know." You say, Itachi again hugs you, but from behind as you lay your head back. Your lips meet once again, but only for mere moments until he lets go. He grabs his cloak putting it on, you smile sadly to him as he leaves out your back window jumping from tree to tree.

'_Itachi.'_ You thought, wiping the tears that stray down your cheeks. The day had started and yet you felt your heart break as you headed to Sasuke's room at the hospital. "Mel?" He questions, seeing you enter in. "Hey Sasu." You smile, he tilts his head to the side watching you hard. "What's wrong?" He asks, you place the old flowers in the trash and put fresh new ones in. "Nothing, just happy to see you're alright is all." You reply, he lays back, "Sorry if I made you worry." He mumbles, you lean forward kissing his forehead. "It's alright, just the risk of being a shinobi." You say, then walked to the door. "Thanks." He mutters, closing his eyes as you opened the door. "Sleep now." You whisper, closing the door.

You went to Naruto's room doing the same, just checking up on them. You left to report in on your duty about the event that happened prior to Sasuke and Naruto's return, yet still you couldn't concentrate and the elders took notice. None the less, your duty as an Anbu captian was always something that was needed to keep up and you knew it.

Weeks pass, your complexion changed and you slowly started feeling ill. Everyone noticed even Sasuke, he would often visit you at your estate. You slowly started feeling tired, yet restless unable to fully complete your missions without feeling nauseated or dizzy.

Now two months have passed, also the village has a new Hokage; Lady Tsunade. She came back with Jiraiya and Naruto only weeks ago, you also started to notice the difference in Sasuke too. Again he was shutting everyone out, yet this aura around him didn't leave and soon he left the village, which sadden you as much as when Itachi left.

"Mel-sensei?" You hear Sakura call, the worry in her voice told it all. "Hm, Sak-" But you were unable to finish, as you started vomiting again. Sakura holds your hair back while patting your back to help you. Ten more minutes pass and you come to a bit of relief, you stood wiping your mouth with a bit of cool refreshing water upon your face. "How long have you've been feeling this way?" She asks, you lean over again. "For the last eleven weeks." You reply, she grabs your hand. "You should get a check up." She states, pulling you as you freely let her. "Tsunade-sama, Mel need your help." Sakura says, Tsunade looks up at you nodding her head, she checks you fully but stops at your stomach.

"Sakura, leave us please." Tsunade requests, and the pink hair girl takes note closing the door behind her, you sit up. "You already know don't you?" She says walking to the large window in her office. "Of what my lady?" You reply standing up. "You're pregnant." She simply says, you look away since you figured that might have been a possibility that did cross but you weren't sure. "I see, how far do you think?" You ask, since you somewhat had an idea. "At least two months along, you're not doing out of village missions until the birth of your child, nor are you doing training. Mel as a captain you can watch but you will not be able to interact in a team." She states, you nod your head.

"Yes my lady." You say, she then turns to you. "One other thing, I do not recall you having a lover. Do you know who the father is?" She asks, you look up at her surprised. "Yes, yes I do my lady why do you ask?" You question. "No reason, you may leave." She says, but Tsunade was remembering what she knew and of course what Jiraiya said while back to her._ 'She knows more, and the only lover she had as you remember too Tsunade was and is from what I can tell still be Uchiha Itachi.' _Tsunade thought, remembering Jiraiya's words flooding her thoughts as she bit on her thumb watching you leave.

"Damn, damn." You repeated over and over while walking back home. "Mel-sensei!" Naruto's voice shouts, as he ran over to you. "Yes Naruto?" You say to him. "I heard from Sakura you've been ill." He says, still smiling. "Yes, but it is alright Naruto, are you hungry?" You ask, he nods as he replies. "Believe it." You laugh taking him to get ramen, you had a sudden craving for pork ramen. "Miso ramen please." Naruto says sitting down, then you sat next to him. "And one pork please." You say. "Mel-sensei, I know…I know Sasuke was like family to you. I just wanted to let you know that I'll try my hardest to bring him back." He says, sadly, while looking down.

"I know, and when you do come across him tell him something for me." You say breaking the chopsticks as you and he got your bowls, Naruto looks at you listening. "Sure." He says. "Good, tell him there's going to be another Uchiha coming and he needs to come back." You say, Naruto looks at you dumbfounded thinking of what you said until it still doesn't dawn on him. "Right!" He shouts, smiling which made you too smile.

Five months pass, Naruto and Sakura would often come visit with you, just to make sure you were well. Right now you were heading to the Hokage's office, a matter on a mission that is needed with your skills. "Enter." She says, as you open the door then closed them. "You requested to see me my lady." You say, bowing in respect to her. "Yes, you're not fighting Mel. You're to observe and infiltrate the Sound village, your identity is your own. You are now a missing shinobi. If anything the village has this information, and is filing it as a side if anything." She says handing you a scroll, regarding the mission.

"I accept." You say taking the object. "I only want you to be no more then a month, please come back before then." She adds, dismissing you. "Hai Lady Hokage." You say turning and leaving. You packed up then headed on out of the fire village, traveling as if you were really on the run from the mist. They even went as far as to have some Anbu track you down but they knew not to strike or kill unless needed. You stopped every so often, nearing the sound you heard the sounds of a battle. Following it you came near some trees, hiding yourself so know one knows you were there.

Silently watching you noticed the long black hair of Orochimaru standing next to another shinobi with grey hair, and not far was another short shinobi that you noticed. "Sasuke?" You whispered, you moved from the tree you were hiding by. But was stopped by a grey haired shinobi, holding a knife to your throat. "Who are you?" He coldly asks, you glare at him then you summon a snake. He jumped back until clapping was heard from behind. You knew without looking who it was, it grew silent as the snake man appeared before you. "Very nice." His word slithered. "Lord Orochimaru, do you know her?" The grey haired asks, pushing up his glasses. "I do believe so, Mel." Orochimaru replies, he then flicks his wrist signaling someone.

"Training is done, you may be excused Sasuke." He says and soon the boy was gone. Orochimaru smirks at his partner as you glare. You look at him, giving off a cold expression as if you could careless which really wasn't hard for you since you despised him anyways. "Why are you here, Mel?" Orochimaru asks you, "Why do you want to know?" You ask, when sudden pains from your child, didn't help with your mood. The earth shook beneath, and they just stared at you watching. "My my I see." Orochimaru says with a laugh as everything went silent again.

"How far along are you?." He asks. "More then a month." You reply, sarcastically. Orochimaru looks to Kabuto then back at you holding his hand out. "Woman or not you should respect Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto says, glaring at you. "Lord?" You mocked, repeating with a questioning sound towards the snake himself. He slithers, flicking his tongue as he responds, "Yes Mel, come with me child." They lead you on to the entrance of a cave hidden underground, Orochimaru stops turning to you. "Go with Kabuto, he'll attend to you if anything." He instructs, and you followed while memorizing every inch as much as possible.

Kabuto opens a door as your mind kept calculating, you look at him seeing a lot of medical devices which told you what you needed of him. "Lay back, I need to check how far long you are now." Kabuto says. You complied, yet still felt unease. "How far long?" you asks, meeting his gaze as he answers. "Seven months." He pushes up his glasses as he asks another question. "You are aware that you have two children inside?" "Yes I am now." You say, then the doors open in walked Sasuke. "Sit there Sasuke, I'll see to you in a moment." Kabuto says, Sasuke lays down, ignoring all around him.

"Who's the father?" He questions, you look away not meeting Sasuke or Kabuto's gaze. "He's dead, that's all you need to know." You reply. Kabuto finished quietly, without asking anything more. He then gave you something to drink, aftewards he shows you to your room. Immediately, you summon a messenger bird, writing down that you were found by Orochimaru himself and of the location.

Three and a half weeks pass since you started staying underground with Orochimaru, he would often send for you to help. Not once did you pair with Sasuke, even though you really did wish to see him. You finally receive a messenger bird,sending notice for your time has come to return. At first you didn't, due to Sasuke but as night came you head on to the entrance of the underground lair. As you exited there standing not four feet from the entrance was Sasuke, he looked from the sky to you.

"Are you leaving now?"He asks, you make no eye contact only nodding your head. "Yes, I need to." You say trying to hide your voice from him, you didn't make contact with him so you didn't know if he noticed you or not. Sasuke watches you leave, but says nothing.

You stopped every so often, mostly tired. You arrived four days later early morning when you arrived in the Hidden Leaf, entering you were greeted by Sakura. She helped you home, then helped you report to Lady Hokage. "I see, good work. It was far from what we expected but still." She praises, you nodded. "Mel, go home and rest your due soon." She adds, you nod as Sakura again helps you home.

A month and one week later, you're ready to give birth. You lay in the bed, both in pain and stress. Hours pass, you had tears come from your eyes wishing the father would have been there. "Again Mel again." Sakura instructs holding your hand. "Ahh, I ahh can't ahhh." You scream breathing and pushing, the pain unbearable as you squeeze Sakura's hand harder. She winces slightly but stays silent dabbing your head every so often. "Push, again. Just once more." Tsunade says, you follow and sixteen hours later you had your first born child, a baby boy. Just five minutes later you ended up giving birth to your second child, a baby girl.

You lay back down, as Sakura walks out with your children to clean them up. You can hear Naruto's voice echo as he rushes in, he slams open the door running to your side. "Melmel-sen- ow Sakura that hurts." Naruto whines, rubbing his head. "Well it should, she was resting you know." Sakura says, Naruto sits down quietly. Tsunade returns with both children, she closes the door fast too. Sakura holds her hands over her mouth just as Naruto does.

"Wow, they're so cute sensei, but don't they look a lot like Sasuke?" Naruto says out loud, Sakura noted the same but Tsunade already had an idea. "That's because they're related to Sasuke, right Mel." Tsunade says, as you start waking up, then hands you your son, you looked away. "Yes." You finally reply, Naruto's mouth drops. "WHAT?" He shouts. "How?" Sakura asks, Tsunade looks at her then you. "Because her and Itachi were lovers, or should I say still are." She says, you nod. "We are, he always will be." You say.

"What are you going to name them?" Sakura interrupts holding your daughter. "Ryu for my son, and Daiki for my daughter." You say, smiling as your son wraps his little fingers around your index finger. Naruto and Sakura smile happily at their names, Tsunade left smiling too.

Tsunade, Sakura, and Naruto didn't peep a word about your two children being of the Uchiha clan, even though Jiraiya already knew. Days after Ryu and Daiki were born, Naruto left with Jiraiya on training, and Sakura decided to train under Lady Tsunade.

Three years pass, Ryu and Daiki already learned how to use their sharingan, thanks to Kakashi. He noticed that they were part of the Uchiha bloodline because Ryu out of fear activated it but not for long.

"Ryu! Daiki!" You yell, looking for your children. Sakura comes by holding Daiki, but still no sigh of Ryu until you felt a sudden jump on your back and him hugging you, as Daiki walks up to you. "Mommy." Daiki says clapping her hands, and Ryu just smiling as he still clung to you. Ryu jumped from your back, walking over to his sister, grabbing her hand as a familiar pink hair girl walks over. "How is training with Lady Tsunade going for you?" You ask her grabbing Ryu in your arms. "Well." She smiles.

"Good to see, been a few months since I last saw you." You reply. "I know, been busy. I heard Naruto will be returning soon." She says, you nodded. "Hungry? My treat." You say, she smiles carrying Daiki in her arms as you had Ryu. The four of you headed to have some ramen, when suddenly a loud sound echoed and you all bumped into Naruto. "Naruto?" You and Sakura say in unison. "Hey Sakura, Mel-sensei. Wait is that your children?" Naruto says, both you and Sakura right there noticed he forgot their names. "Yes Naruto, this is Ryu and Daiki." You say, he laughs as he says. "Oh yeah."

After eating with Sakura and Naruto, you headed on back with Ryu and Daiki. Ryu was walking as Daiki was asleep in your arms, your son runs over to the park. "Wait Ryu, don't run off from mommy." You say, running towards him. Suddenly a man silently holding your son, you grabbed a kunai but stopped as you noticed who it was. You couldn't miss the cloak with red clouds on it, you put the kunai away. "Itachi?" You ask, he looks at you. "Mel, did you have children from another?" He asks, you shake your head no. "Never, Ryu looks like you when you were a child, and Daiki here looks like Sasuke." "Daiki?" He questions, then notices the other child in your arms, the moons light shining as Itachi noticed.

"Yes, that is your oldest first born son, and your second born daughter." You say as he walks closer to you. "You didn't tell me." He says, you looked at him deeply. "How could I?" You reply, he sighs. "Never stopped you before." He states, you start to walk home as he carries Ryu. "Does Sasuke know?" He asks. "No." You reply. You open the door leading him to their room, laying Ryu and Daiki down to bed. "Come with me." He says, firmly yet seriously. "I can't you know that Itachi." You reply, turning to him. He closes his eyes then opens them back up, kissing your lips again. "Wait!" You yell to him as he was out of your door. "I'll go, but how do you plan to care for us?" You finish, he walks over to you.

"Like I always do." He simply says, you lean into him tears rushing down your cheeks and that night you left with Itachi, taking your children too. Naruto and Sakura watch you leave, they sadly sighed but said nothing.

**Epilogue: **

You became a member of the Akatsuki, only to stay with Itachi. Tsunade however does receive word from you and she takes this as a mission. You, your children, Kisame and Itachi left on a mission. Sasuke got to learn after he had killed his elder brother that, he had a niece and nephew. When Madara told Sasuke the truth, he protected you and the kids while he decided to do what he wanted.

**Ryu Uchiha Aged: 18**

Ryu has his father's looks, having both his sharingan and your abilities. He loves his family, and looks up to his uncle baring no grudge against him. He learned to use his skills, helping not destroying. He shortly returns to Konoha with his sister and mother. He has a mix or your and Itachi's personality, yet at times cold like Sasuke. Ryu grew up very intelligent, always training yet at the side of his family as he makes it to Anbu.

**Daiki Uchiha Aged: 18**

Unlike her older brother, who is only five minutes older. For a girl she looks like Sasuke, in some ways. But has your long hair, she is much like her older brother in smarts, but not personality. She is silent unless needed, she has a lot of Itachi's personality, but at the same time her silly gentle side shows. Daiki, decided to become a medical ninja, once she reached Jounin.


End file.
